


How Could I Forget About You?

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Derek Comes Back, First Kiss, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: Derek comes back and Stiles couldn't be happier





	

“Derek?” Stiles said tentatively. He couldn’t believe his eyes. Derek was here, in the cookie aisle of the grocery store at 2am.

“Stiles.”

“What the hell are you doing here?” Stiles exclaimed. He hadn’t seen Derek in almost 5 years and all of a sudden he shows back up in Beacon Hills and this is how Stiles has to find out he’s back in town – a chance meeting in the middle of the night.

“Buying groceries?” Derek asked as if he was unsure.

“No I mean here. Back in Beacon Hills. When did you get back? Are you here for long? Does anyone even know you’re back?”

“About half an hour ago, yes, and no,” Derek said simply.

Stiles wasn’t even sure what to say next. He’d thought about this so many times. What he’d say and do when he finally saw Derek again. Except now the moment is here and he has no idea what to do.

Stiles was so distracted he barely heard the ending of whatever Derek was saying to him.

“Wait what? Sorry.”

“I asked what you were doing here so late,” Derek repeated.

“Oh. Yeah. Dad’s working late and I still have trouble being alone at night without someone else there so I thought I’d get some shopping done for the week.”

Stiles hated that it’d been almost 6 years and he still couldn’t be alone at night. He couldn’t handle the silence, the feeling that someone was still out to get him.

“Oh,” Derek said.

“Yeah. So um- you’re in town for good?”

“I think so. I had to leave, clear my head and not be here for a while but it was time for me to come home.”

They stood in silence until Stiles spoke up again.

“Where are you staying? Back at the loft or do you have a hotel or something?”

“I was going to stay at a hotel for a while.”

“You could stay with me,” Stiles suggested before his brain could catch up with his mouth.

“Really?” Derek asked. “I don’t want to be an inconvenience for you and your dad.”

“Not at all. I’d um – I’d actually really like it,” Stiles said. He knew his feelings for Derek never went away but now that Derek was here in front of him again, they were back in full force.

“Ok,” Derek said, nodding.

“Cool. Here, throw your food in my cart and we can check out together and head home,” Stiles said as he reached over to Derek’s basket.

Stiles found that the conversation between them flowed easily. There was no awkwardness and Derek’s newfound happiness was really showing. He wasn’t looking over his shoulder every few minutes or tensing up at random noises as they made their way around the store.

When they got home, Stiles helped Derek bring his stuff in the house, placing them in the spare room.

“Are you sure your dad won’t mind?” Derek asked for the 5th time.

“I’m positive Derek. Before you left, he really liked you. Considered you like a son. I’m sure none of that has changed. He’ll be happy to have you around.”

Before he knew it, 4 months had passed and Stiles had grown closer and closer with Derek. Derek got a job at the station and the Stilinski men and Derek had a routine down. Stiles’ favorite time was when his dad and Derek weren’t working night shifts and the 3 of them could all have dinner together, ending the night by watching a baseball game or a movie together.

Stiles’ feelings had only grown since Derek came back. There was an air of domesticity with having Derek in his house, helping out with everyday life and it made Stiles fall even more in love with him.

It all came to a head one night when John was working an overnight shift and Stiles and Derek were alone for the night.

“So Der can I um – ask you something?” Stiles asked. He’d had a couple beers and the liquid courage had prompted him to get this over with finally.

“What is it?” Derek asked, joining Stiles on the couch with another beer for him.

Stiles took a big swig of the beer before turning to face Derek.

“Do you like me?”

“Yeah?” Derek asked, confusion in his voice.

“Wait no. I mean like, do you ‘like me like me’?” Stiles asked. “You know, like, in a non-platonic way.”

Stiles nervously shook his leg up and down as he waited for Derek to say something.

“Never-mind, forget I asked,” Stiles muttered. This was mortifying. Now Derek would move out and avoid Stiles and it was all Stiles’ fault for opening his big mouth.

“Yes,” Derek said, lifting his head up to make eye contact with Stiles.

“Yes we should forget about it or yes you-“

“Yes I like you Stiles. In a non-platonic way.”

“Oh thank god. I thought I was making this all up in my head or I was just projecting my feelings and then I was afraid you’d try to avoid me and like move out and –“

The rest of Stiles’ ramblings were swallowed up by a kiss.

Stiles reveled in the feeling of Derek’s warm hands holding his face as they kissed.

That night when they eventually made their way upstairs, Stiles dragged Derek to his bedroom, smirking as he stripped down to his boxers before getting into bed and motioning for Derek to join him.

“Thanks for not forgetting about me over the years, and for coming back to me,” Stiles whispered as Derek held him close.

“How could I ever forget about you?” Derek asked. “You were all I thought about all those years. And I wasn’t holding out hope that you were back here, waiting for me. But I tried to make myself a better person for you. A happier person and just someone you deserved. I’m still not sure I deserve you but-“ Derek said softly as he held Stiles tighter.

Stiles felt his heart speed up, like it was about to beat right out of his chest. That wasn’t the love confession he’d expected from Derek but it was perfect.

Stiles returned the sentiment with a soft kiss.

“Love you Der,” Stiles said sleepily.

“Love you too,” Derek said back.

Stiles smiled to himself, the feeling of Derek kissing the top of his head softly being the last thing he remembered before falling asleep.


End file.
